


Negotiation

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [40]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x09, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 04, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: What if Bellamy had gone down with Clarke and Roan when they met with Indra and the rest of the clan leaders?





	Negotiation

Here they are, not a week until Primefaya and the grounders want to start another war over the one thing that can save them all. Clarke turns to Bellamy. Theoretically, he isn’t supposed to be here. This is a meeting between the clan leaders. Then again, she isn’t technically skaikru’s leader either.

 

The young man has his arms crossed over his chest and stares intently at the floor a frown wrinkling his brow.

 

“Quick question.” the grounders turn to him with grim expressions. Most of them aren’t comfortable with him here after the stunt he pulled during skaikru’s introduction to the coalition and the subsequent murder of the army. “Does any of you know how to repair an air-scrubber?” Bellamy’s eyes flash as they wander from grounder to grounder. It’s the same look he got at the dropship when the kids were acting up. Something twists in Clarke’s chest. “Have you ever heard of a hydroponic farm? Or do you know how to change a light bulb?” the grounders frown. “Skaikru knows. This is the technology that kept us alive for a hundred years in the sky.”

 

“So what?” sneers a woman with a broad tattoo on her neck and the symbol for Boudalankru stitched to her shoulder pads

 

“Think!” snaps Bellamy. “If we fight, whoever clan wins gets the bunker. But you’ve expressed over and over how much you hate tech. How little you know about it. This bunker can save the human race, but if no skaikru is inside once the doors close, everyone will die.”

 

“Here come skaikru, saviors of the helpless savages,” drawls Roan and Clarke feels a stab of shame at his words. The grounders murmur among themselves. Bellamy takes a deep breath uncrossing his arms.

 

“Lack of knowledge doesn’t make you a savage,” he says slowly. He pauses for a moment. “When we came down we would’ve died if we hadn’t learned from you.” His eyes fall on Indra. “You taught us to fight. Your language, you taught us everything we needed to know to survive on this planet, in _your_ world. This,” he makes a wide sweeping gesture that encompasses the whole bunker, “this is our world. We know how to survive in this kind of environment. And we can teach you. We will teach everyone that wants to learn. But right now we don’t have time to do that.”

 

The grounders shift. Indra’s eyes don’t leave Bellamy’s face.

 

“Right now we have a clan that can make the machinery inside this bunker work, a clan that’s defending it and a clan that’s preventing anyone from using it. If we don’t find a compromise, everyone dies. And I know it’s not ideal, but we can survive this,” Clarke looks at her partner. “If we work together.”

 

“There are 1200 spots inside these walls. Now that flokru has died, there are only twelve clans left. That makes a hundred from every clan.”

 

The leaders look at each other warily.

 

“One hundred from each clan,” repeats Indra slowly. Roan frowns at Clarke.

 

“Your people will agree to this?”

 

“We already made a list,” answers Wanheda levelly. “We chose the fittest, people that won’t be a drain on resources, good, working people. You choose yours. And when the death wave hits, 1200 of us will make sure the human race survives.”

 

“And then we wait for skaikru to murder us in our sleep?” growls the grounder leader of Delfikru.

 

“We wouldn’t sacrifice over 400 of our people to kill you.”

 

“And what? We live under Skaikru rule?”

 

“I’d rather die than live on the mercy of skaikru,” spits another clan leader and Clarke is this close to just say fuck it and walk out.

 

Bellamy sighs. “For heaven’s sake! There are children in your clan you probably want to survive!”

 

Roan cocks his head to the side, searches the faces of the other clan leaders but ultimately looks at Clarke. “We would live as equals?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And after the five years? What happens once Primefaya passes?”

 

Clarke and Bellamy shrug. “We open the doors and hope there’s still a world out there where we can live.”

 

There is a beat before the king nods. “Azgeda can agree to these terms.”

 

Indra presses her lips together, apparently unhappy that Roan decided before she did. “Treekru agrees to these terms.”

 

Slowly the rest of the clans nod.

 

“Then it’s settled,” says Clarke. “we share the bunker equally.”

 

“Welcome to the end of the world,” grumbles Bellamy under his breath. Roan’s smile is wolfish.

 

“Now this will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I think a lot of problems could've been solved in this series if the characters owned up to their deeds (good and bad ones) and didn't cower so much in front of the grounders.  
> I mean, I understand that an 18-year-old girl suffering from severe PTSD would have some trouble standing alone in front of what are practically her enemies and told them: "you need us to survive, suck it up assholes and get back to work", but maybe if she wasn't alone. If she was with someone she trusted and who we know is a good orator, good strategist and has made people do his bidding before... I don't know.   
> We would've had a less thrilling finale, but probably a lot of people *cough* Roan *cough* could've been saved.
> 
> Anyway, this was unbetad   
> Thanks for reading and commenting.


End file.
